onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Smiley
Smiley, znany szerzej jako Slime (スライム Suraimu), był zwierzakiem Caesara Clowna. Został stworzony przez zgromadzenie i skompresowanie trującego gazu H2S, który został rozpylony na Punk Hazard, i ożywienie go Diabelskim Owocem typu Zoan z pomocą cyklu wymyślonego przez Vegapunka. Przed wypuszczeniem trzymany był na Płonących Ziemiach na Punk Hazard. Wygląd Smiley, jak jego inna nazwa "Slime", sugeruje, że jest on ogromną galaretowatą masą, która została porównana do góry. Nie wydaję się on posiadać określony kształt, ale posiada oczy, głowę i paszczę. Również stale emituje jakieś toksyczne opary. Galeria A_Bird's_View_Of_Smiley.png|Widok z lotu ptaka na Smiley'a. Smiley_Full_Body.png|Pełny wygląd Smiley. Smiley_Manga_Infobox.png|Smiley w mandze. Smiley_Exploding.png|Smiley wybucha po kontakcie z ogniem w mandze. Osobowość Wydaje się mieć niewielki lub brak umysłu. Nieustannie przesuwa się do przodu. Wie jednak, że jest słaby wobec wody i wymyślił sposób, aby tego uniknąć, by rozdzielić się na małe części siebie. Smiley także odpowiada na słowne polecenia Cesara i wypełnia je od razu. Jednakże, Smiley czasami ignoruje Cesara, gdy jest czymś zainteresowany. Historia Cztery lata temu, Smiley powstał w wyniku detonacji nielegalnej broń chemicznej masowego rażenia Cesara podczas eksperymentu Vegapunk próbował go aresztować. Rok później, gdy Cezar powrócił na zniszczoną wyspe, skroplił gaz H2S z eksperymentu i "nasycił" go mocą Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl, tworząc Smiley. Potem zamyka Smileya w ogromnym magazynie, aż do momentu przybycia Słomkowych na Punk Hazard. Fabuła Saga Nowy Świat Akt Punk Hazard Od przybycia Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza i G-5 na Punk Hazard, spowodowali niemałe zamieszanie. Cesar ostatecznie postanowił uwolnić swojego zwierzaka, Smiley. Po uwolnieniu, Smiley natychmiast zaczął się przemieszczać, zabijając kilku ludzi Cesara, którzy stali mu na drodze. Gdy Zoro go zobaczył pomylił go z górą. Po dotarciu do jeziora, które oddziela lodową część od ognistej, Smiley zaczął wystrzeliwać małe kawałki swojego ciała na drugą stronę zbiornika, aby uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu z wodą. Niektóre z jego części wyładowywane na statku G-5 zacumowanego przy brzegu "Lodowej Części" gdzie połączyły się w większego Smiley. Niektórzy Marynarze próbowali zaatakować śluz mieczami, ale się zatruli, wtedy jeden z nich spróbował zabić Smiley z miotacza ognia. Gdy Smiley zaczął się palić, żołnierze odetchnęli z ulgą, tylko do czasu w którym przeciwnik eksplodował, zabijając ich i niszcząc statek. Po eksplozji, małe kawałki Smiley spadały na brzeg, zatruwając niektórych ludzi Cesara. Niektóre kawałki spadły do jeziora powoli zanieczyszczając wodę, zabijając ryby, które żyły w jeziorze. Podczas walki Cezara z Luffy, Cezar nakazał, aby kawałki Smiley przyczepiły się Luffy'ego, aby móc stworzyć wybuch. Choć kawałkom Smiley udało się uczepić Luffy'ego, wciąż ich brakowało, aby powstała eksplozja. W pobliżu jeziora, dużej ilości ciał Smiley udało się otoczyć Zoro, Brook'a i Kin'emona pomimo ich ataków, miecze nie działały na Smiley'a. Dopiero gdy byli nie mieli już wyjścia Kin'emon ujawnił swój styl walki mieczem, który zapala przeciwnika, a w przypadku Smiley'a zdetonował go. Następnie Cesar rozkazuje Smiley'emu przez Den Den Mushi ruszać w pogoń za Słomianymi i Samurajem. Po tym wyruszają dalej w głąb lądu i natykają się na grupę ludzi Cesara i Wielki Cukierek w papierku. Całkowicie ignorując rozkaz Cezara, aby zaczekał Smiley od razu połknął słodycz. Smiley "umarł" po tym jak połknął cukierka i wrócił z powrotem do postaci gazu, tylko tym razem, był znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny ze względu na skutki: zamiast zatrucia swoje ofiary, to pokrywa je skamieniałą substancją. Moc Diabelskiego owocu Smiley'ego została zamknięta wewnątrz najbliższego owocu na Punk Hazard. W pobliżu miejsca "śmierci" Smiley'a był worek jabłek, wtedy jedno z nich zmieniło się w Diabelski Owoc. Moce i Umiejętności mały|prawo|200px|Smiley eksploduje po tym jak zostaje spalony. Smiley stale emituje trujące opary, które zatruwają ludzi przy wdychaniu ich lub dotknięciu samego ciała Smiley'a. Jego ciało jest również substancją bardzo żrącą, powodującą ogromny ból. Ze względu na jego duże rozmiary, niełatwo unikać jego ataków lub od niego uciec. Smiley wydaje się być odporny na bardzo wysokie i niskie temperatury, gdyż może on swobodnie poruszać się po gorącej ziemi czy zaśnieżonym pustkowiu bez żadnych problemów. Możne również wystrzelać kawałki swojego ciała, aby przedostać się przez jezioro lub inne zbiorniki wodne. Technika ta nazywa się Smilies (スマイリー Sumairīzu). Mimo, że jest odporny na ekstremalne temperatury, bezpośredni kontakt z ogniem powoduje gwałtowną eksplozję. Diabelski Owoc Smiley zjadł Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl, który pozwala użytkownikowi na przekształcenia się w Axolotla. Dzięki tej mocy martwy gaz stworzony na Punk Hazard ożył. Jednakże, ze względu na wyjątkowy skład Smiley'a, prawdopodobne może przyjąć tylko formę hybrydy, a nie pełną formę bestii. Walki * Smiley vs. G-5 * Smiley vs. Kin'emon Ciekawostki * "Śmierć" Smiley jest odniesieniem do piroklastycznego przepływu, szybko poruszającego się gazu i popiołu, który powstał w wyniku wybuchu wulkanu. * Smiley to pierwszy Użytkownik Diabelskiego Owocu typu Zoan który umarł. Nawigacja en:Smiley it:Smiley Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie z Punk Hazard Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Władający Zoanem